


Too Late

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: Dean always knew this would happen. He knew that the day would come when it really was too late to change things. He looks down at the invitation to a wedding in his hand, a wedding between his best friend, the guy he'd secretly been holding a torch for since high school, and the woman who stole him.





	Too Late

Dean always knew this would happen. He knew that the day would come when it really was too late to change things. He looks down at the invitation to a wedding in his hand, a wedding between his best friend, the guy he'd secretly been holding a torch for since high school, and the woman who stole him.

 

The invitation was inviting him to the wedding that would take place in two months, it had a note at the bottom in Cas' handwriting that said:  
Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, things have been a bit hectic lately, I'll call you when I can.

Dean both looked forward to and dreaded the phone call from Cas, he hadn't heard from him for while so he was looking forward to hearing from him but it felt awkward to talk to him now that he was getting married. The phone call came before the end of the week.

"Hey Cas." Dean answers.

"Hello Dean."

"So you're getting married huh?" Dean asks, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you about it. I didn't have time between my work and helping Hannah with her volunteer work." Cas sounds upset.

"Dude, it's alright, I get it." Dean reassures him. He knows that Cas isn't just making excuses, Hannah loves helping people and sometimes takes on more than she can handle alone, between that and Cas' job he wouldn't have much free time.

"I want you to be my best man."

"Of course." Dean says.

"Good." Cas says. Dean knows Cas is smiling. "You should come down here until the wedding, you can help us plan and we can catch up."

"You sure Hannah wouldn't mind me butting in?" Dean asks, feeling selfish for hoping Cas changes his mind. He should be happy for his friend, not jealous of his wife.

"Of course not." Cas replies.

"Alright then. I'll tell Bobby I'm taking off for a while and head down at the end of the week."

"Great." Cas says. Dean can tell he's smiling again. "I'll see you at the end of the week then."

"Yeah. See ya then." Dean says before they hang up.

He tosses the phone onto his couch and sighs. It was going to be a long week.

The next day Dean goes to Bobby's garage for work and to tell him he has to take off.

"Bobby!" He calls out.

"In here."

He follows Bobby's voice to his back office area, which was really just a table covered in papers and car parts that was in the back of the garage.

"Hey Bobby. I gotta take off for a while at the end of the week. Cas's wedding is coming up and he wants me to come down and help," Dean explains.

"Cas is getting married?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah. I got an invite a few days ago and he called yesterday."

"Are you alright with that?" Bobby asks, concerned.

"Um...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asks.

Bobby gives him a look, "I don't know. You've only been pining over him since high school."

Dean sighs, apparently his secret crush wasn't much of a secret, he guesses it makes sense that Bobby would've noticed he was still pining, the man was practically his father.

"I haven't been pining and I'm fine, he can marry whoever he wants." Dean defends, "Can I just have off so I can go down there?"

"Sure. Just make sure you finish up anything you're working on, I'm not gonna do your job for you."

"Thanks Bobby."

He starts finishing up the things he's working on and passes off any new jobs to other people. By the time Friday arrives he's finally done and ready to clock out.

He heads home for the day to grab his bag, he had packed in advance so all he had to do was grab it and start driving. It wouldn't take long to get there, Cas only lived a few towns away,  it would take only a few hours.

The drive only took four hours but it felt much longer. Dean spent the whole time thinking about Cas. He couldn't believe he was getting married. Ever since high school Dean had a thing for Cas but then Cas got a girlfriend senior year and it was weird ever since, especially since everyone else informed him that they thought he and Cas would get together since they were both obviously into each other. This had been news to Dean who: one, didn't think his hopeless crush was obvious and two, hadn't noticed that Cas was even remotely interested.

Aparently everyone thought they were together and not telling anybody. After listening to their reasoning Dean couldn't believe he'd missed it. He had always wanted to say something but he always figured it was too late, Cas was happy with Hannah and who was he to ruin that, he didn't even know if Cas still liked him anymore.

He felt horrible. He should be happy for him, not jealous. He ended up spending the whole trip beating himself up over it.

When he finally gets to Cas and Hannah's house he gets out of the car, grabs his bag, and forces himself to smile. He'd be a good friend, no matter how much it hurt.

He knocks on the door and shortly after it's answered by Cas.

"Dean." Cas says with a smile, the kind that reaches his eyes. He pulls Dean into a hug.

"Hey man." Dean says, returning the smile and hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Cas says, still smiling, "Hannah got the guest room ready for you." After they're both inside Cas shuts the door and starts leading Dean down the hallway.

Dean follows Cas to the guest room and sets his bag down on the bed. "Nice place." Dean comments.

"Hannah picked the house out when we first came down here. I didn't like it at first but it grew on me." 

"This place is awesome. How come you didn't like it?" Dean asks.

Cas shrugs, "Just not where I saw myself living." He seems a but distant, like he's remembering all those years ago when he first got the place. "Anyway, Hannah's in the kitchen."

"Lead the way." Dean says and follows Cas to the kitchen.

Hannah was sitting at the table looking over a bunch of papers.

"Hey Hannah." Dean says.

Hannah looks up and smiles, "Hi Dean. Its been a while, how have you been?"

"I'm good. Still working at Bobby's. Sammy got into Stanford a while ago."

"That's great." Hannah says enthusiastically.

"What are you working on?" Dean asks.

Before Hannah can answer, Cas does, "She's been looking over the options for flowers for the past three hours."

"Need another opinion?" Dean asks.

"Sure. Flower arrangements aren't Castiel's strong point."

Things go relatively the same for the rest of the time leading up to the wedding. Dean helps Cas with getting things together and helps Hannah whenever she asks for another opinion. Hannah's friend and bridesmaid, Charlie, comes over a lot so Hannah only needs his help if she can't help. The month passes by quickly and soon enough it's almost the day of the wedding.

**Day before the wedding**

"So are you nervous?" Dean asks.   
It's the night before the wedding and he and Cas are drinking and watching TV. Cas didn't want a bachelor party, said he didn't see the point, so they decided to hang out just the two of them. Dean was making sure that Cas didn't get too drunk, Hannah would kill him if they showed up to the wedding hungover.

"I'm not nervous." Cas replies as he shakes his head.

"Excited?"

"Yeah." Cas says with a small smile.

"You two are good for each other." Dean says, "Been together for five years, you're practically already married." He knows he's rambling but he can't help it. Dean hasn't been alone with Cas since he first came down and now he's drinking with him and he can tell his jealousy is starting to come up.

Cas finishes off his drink and grabs another one from off the coffee table, "Do you know that people used to think we were dating back in high school?" He says as he gestures between them.

It takes Dean a moment to processes the topic change from Hannah to him but when he does he says, "Really?"

"Yeah. People asked if we were together all the time. Gabriel said it was cuz of how we looked at each other or something like that."

Dean can tell that Cas is a little drunk but he's probably not drunk enough that Dean could justify cutting him off so instead he just keeps talking.

"A few people said something like that after you started dating Hannah but they never said anything to me before that." Dean drinks some more, "They said they were surprised cuz of our 'obvious crush' on each other."

Cas laughs and it's normal again for a few minutes while they keep watching TV. Then Cas says, "I did have a crush on you back in high school."

"Really?" Dean asks, mentally cursing himself again for being too late.

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you at the time. Now it doesn't matter."

"Yeah." Dean agrees quietly, he's not sure what else to say so he stays quiet. Cas sounds so casual, as though he was discussing the weather and not completely breaking Dean's heart.

"Did /you/?" Cas asks suddenly.

"Did I what?"

"Did you have a crush on me too?"

"Does it really matter? You're about to get married." Dean dodges the question and answers it at the same time.

"So you did. How come you never said anything?"

Dean gets annoyed. Why does Cas have to bring all this up now? "You could've said something too ya know? Its not all my fault."

"I'm not saying it's your fault it's just..." Cas trails off, "Things could be a lot different right now." He finishes quietly.

"Cas, I don't want to talk about this. Especially not when you're getting married tomorrow."

"And you're letting me." Cas says, he's looking at Dean and raising his voice. He's not quite shouting but he's close, "You never even said anything when I started dating Hannah. If I had known you were an option I never would've-" Cas cuts himself off abruptly and turns to the TV again.

Dean knows he should probably just let it go but his curiosity gets the better of him. "Never would've what? Do you even want to marry her?"

"I love her." Cas answers. There's a troubled pause before he adds, "but I've always loved you more." He sounds upset.

Dean doesn't even know what to say to that. It's obvious that Castiel loves Hannah and that still loving Dean is probably frustrating.

Suddenly there are lips on his and a hand in his hair. Dean allows himself to kiss back but only for a moment. He gently pushes Cas away. Cas glances down at his lips before looking back in his eyes.

 

"You're getting married tomorrow Cas." Dean reminds him, as if either of them could've forgotten the day that was hanging over them like an anvil about to fall.

"I know." Cas says as he moves forward again.


End file.
